From the North and South
by Rawfin
Summary: About how a young otter vows to slay the stoat who killed her family. My first story, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall, Brian Jacques does. I merely own the characters I made up and the plot.  
  
From the North and South  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A young ottermaid staggered out from the northern mountains. She was called Fietra, which meant "fierce otter". Fietra had lived up to her name, being extremely skilled in archery and hand-to-hand battle. Her parents were killed a few seasons ago, murdered by a stoat from the southlands. The otter had trained herself in the art of war, swearing a solemn vow to slay the stoat.  
  
In the southern flatlands, Zyndu Shryke was leading a horde of vermin towards Mossflower Woods. He was a pure black stoat, the only one ever seen. Zyndu was armed with a long cutlass, which was thrust into his eelskin belt. The stoat was tall, sinewy, and more savage than his entire horde put together. Apart from his belt, he was garbed in a plain red tunic, and a gold earring that dangled from his left ear.  
  
The pack were composed of stoats, foxes, weasels, ferrets, and rats, all seasoned killers. The mass of vermin numbered about ten score, and they were heading straight for Redwall Abbey.  
  
Fietra headed south for warmer land, as she did not wish to make the mountains her home. While she was living with a pair of old hedgehogs, they had told her of a great sandstone building, which was inhabited by creatures who would provide shelter for anybeast that came in peace. The otter was not in her best shape, and needed food and a place to rest, so she headed south for the sandstone house.  
  
Zyndu was not a happy stoat. The horde had wandered too far northeast, past Redwall and towards the fire mountain of Salamandastron. The warlord hated and feared it, for it was guarded by an army of hares, who were led by Lord Kalstryke the badger.  
  
Kalstryke was a mighty warrior, feared by vermin throughout the land. His weapon was a massive pike, twice his own height. Despite the pike's immense weight, the badger lord wielded it with great skill. The army of hares were known as the Long Patrol. All were exceedingly skilled fighters and perilous beasts.  
  
Ferral, a weasel captain in the horde, reported to Zyndu after scouting the terrain.  
  
"I'm back m'lord."  
  
"I know that, dimwit! So, is the fire mountain the same as always, or has that inane badger gone gallivanting off somewhere! Speak!"  
  
Ferral nodded and answered quickly, clearly terrified of his master's wrath. "The badger is still there, doing battle with a fox corsair. I believe the vixen's name is Phoenix Longtail.  
  
"Vixen! The corsair is a female?"  
  
"Yes m'lord. She has an army behind her of about twenty score. All seasoned fighters, I expect.  
  
"Hmm." Zyndu pondered aloud. "If I were to take that horde, it would strengthen my forces considerably. But how? The fox's troops are nearly double the size of mine."  
  
"May I suggest something sire?" It was Garph, a ferret who served under Zyndu. "Since the fox is doing battle with the badger, perhaps we could launch an ambush."  
  
"Excellent idea, Garph." Zyndu muttered. "Keep thinking like that and you just might get a promotion one day." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall, Brian Jacques does. I merely own the characters I made up and the plot.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Are ye ready to come and fight now, stripedog?"  
  
Phoenix Longtail was taunting Lord Kalstryke as her corsairs scaled the mountain from the opposite end, preparing for an ambush.  
  
Phoenix was an unusually large fox, about a head taller than most. She wore a white silk ribbon, which was tied to her tail, and a matching silk tunic, permanently stained with her dead enemies' blood. Her weapon was a rapier that was easily half her own height, often twirling it in glee.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, vermin."  
  
Kalstryke raised his magnificent pike, which was the signal for his hares to start firing arrows at Longtail's ambush party. The searats' screams peirced the air. Phoenix stood her ground, quivering with rage.  
  
"You'll rue the day you decided to oppose Phoenix Longtail! I swear it on my oath as a corsair!"  
  
"Shouldn't put too much energy yellin' and all that, wot. Bad for your bally old health, dontcha know."  
  
The speaker was a male hare, by the name of Gilfer Ottlepod Ladiment Southscut Elderfen Nalthorn. He was the Long Patrol General, and close friend of Kalstryke.  
  
"Yore a cheeky one, longears. Let's see how impudent you'll be with an arrow through ye! Archers!"  
  
The hare dodged the arrows with ease. He continued in his insolent manner for a good few minutes.  
  
"I say, you corsairs aren't all that flippin' intelligent, are ye? Ah well, never mind that, eh wot. I'll just introduce meself while yer wastin' all the bloomin arrows, shall I? Long Patrol General Gilfer Ottlepod Ladiment Southscut Elderfen Nalthorn, Golsen fer short. Expert saber fighter and arrow dodger, as ye can bally well see right now, wot!"  
  
"Stop wastin' arrows ye fools!" Phoenix was yelling once again, apparently not heeding Golsen's advice. "Not one of ye can even hit a hare that's standin' right in front of your eyes! I'm ashamed to call you my archers!"  
  
Far from the mountain of Salamandastron, Fietra was persistent in her venture south, a full quiver of arrows and a bow slung across her back.  
  
Author's note: Does this story just suck or something, since I'm not getting as many reviews as I had hoped for (which was 1)? If so, could someone please tell and I'll stop writing it! 


End file.
